zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Diary of Revali
The Diary of Revali is a item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the diary of Revali entitled "The Diary of Revali, the Rito Legend". Link can find Revali's Diary inside Rito Village after triggering "EX Champions' Ballad" upon installation of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC. Diary "I won another archery competition today. As one would expect, the village can't stop talking about my winning streak. In short order, I've managed to break all of the previous records and set an insurmountably high bar. Everywhere I go I receive praise and affirmations that I am the pride of the Rito. I...could get used to this. The elder asked me what I would like as a prize for my achievements. I told him I wish for an archery training ground. If I am to keep this up, I need somewhere to train at varying elevations. I'm hoping to master a new move I've dreamed up..." "I keep pushing my archery skills to the limit. My dive is ideal, but the ensuing ascent is not as smooth as I wish it was. I must return to the Flight Range again tomorrow. There, I will become stronger. Better. I won't rest until I succeed. The Rito children look up to me. I hear they wish to start training at the Flight Range too. Perhaps it's not a bad idea to allow everyone to use my training space. These are dangerous times, after all. Tomorrow I will try a new strategy I've been devising to control the updraft. I refuse to believe it's impossible." "There is a persistent rumor in town that Calamity Ganon's resurrection is imminent. It can't be true... Right? A few years ago, scientists dug up an ancient mechanical beast called Medoh. It was supposedly used to fight Ganon. Hyrule's royal family is in search of someone to pilot the beast. They say to do so requires something beyond skill. They say one's soul must contain an incredible sacred power for a Divine Beast to recognize them as master. They should have just asked for me by name. To control the Divine Beast and defeat the Calamity...would finally allow me to prove myself to the world." "Hyrule's princess stopped dawdling and asked me to pilot the Divine Beast. I asked what our plan is. I wish I hadn't. It is completely absurd. The Divine Beasts are little more than backup for some Hylian knight who has the honor of fighting Calamity Ganon. ME! A sidekick! I thought of declining, but then she looked me dead in the eye and held my gaze as she said... "We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity's grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali." It was so corny, I almost died. But I won't soon forget the look in her eyes. She meant it with all of her heart. I thought Hylians only thought of themselves, but I suppose there's an exception to every rule. I'm going to accept, of course. But out of self-respect, I'm going to let her sweat it out a bit longer." "Hyrule's princess is coming by to ask for my answer tomorrow. She will surely be overcome with joy when I accept. And her timing is exceptional. I am close. So close to mastering my new move and showing everyone what I'm capable of. When they see it, they'll know without doubt it should be ME fighting Ganon instead of that pathetic knight. I can see it now. The King and princess... AND the knight...all on their knees, begging me to defeat Ganon for them. They'll say, "Please, Master Revali! Please use your otherworldly skills and intellect to defeat Calamity Ganon!" I look forward to that day." "I journeyed to Hyrule Castle for an inauguration ceremony. I now bear the grand title of "Champion." Meaningless pomp, if you ask me. If true strength relied only on title and uniform, everyone would be a Champion. I do like the blue scarf, though... That annoyingly silent knight was as emotionless as usual. I can never tell what's on his mind. Likely nothing at all. Somehow I can't help but believe the stories about him beating adult knights in swordplay when he was only a child. Still, he doesn't stand a chance against me. There is no one alive who can keep up with my aerial combat. That reminds me. It's about time I came up with a fitting name for that new move I created. What kind of name would be worthy? Revali's...something. Tornado? Whirlwind? Masterpiece? Hmm." "The princess came to the village on official business, along with her shadow, that insufferable knight. I tried to talk to him while the princess met with the elder, but he was his usual quiet self. Why do people like him so? I also gave him the privilege of seeing me perform Revali's Gale. Nothing. No reaction at all to my impressive feat. I showed it to him even knowing there was a chance of failure, since it's still so new. He must truly be slow-witted. I tried to provoke him into facing me, but to no avail. It's like talking to a stone. Our interactions were a waste of time, so I flew off to find solace with Medoh. What's wrong with that guy?" "Daruk informed me that we have been asked to escort the princess to Lanayru. We're to see the princess off at dawn at the mountain's base and meet her there when she returns at sunset. Must I participate in this nonsense? Though...I still remember that look on the princess's face. When she asked me to pilot the Divine Beast, she was not only determined... she seemed desperate. She's aware she can't fulfill her sacred duties, and anyone can see how it weighs on her. It's difficult for me to comprehend the troubles of the talentless, but... I'm trying. It's not that I dislike the princess. She tries her hardest. It's simply not good enough. No, I don't think I can spare the time to send her off in the morning, but perhaps I will fly over to greet her at sunset. Perhaps that alleged "sealing power" will show her some mercy and finally awaken this time." See Also *Chief's Diary *Daruk's Training Journal *King Rhoam's Journal *Mipha's Diary *Misko's EX Journal *Misko's EX Journal 2 *Paya's Diary *Purah's Diary *Robbie's Memoirs *The Old Man's Diary *Urbosa's Diary *Zelda's Diary *Zelda's Research Notes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC